I love you no more
by Raindust34
Summary: Harry starts to think If Draco ever loved him as much as he did. And after a unreplied meeting he finally comes to a decision. OneShot. DracoxHarry Slash


**A/N: I love you no more…**

Draco softly kissed Harry's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow in Hogsmede alright?" Only their voices and the small drops of rain from outside could be heard in the dark room the two boys would meet every day. The only light coming from the moonlight that shown from a window the shape of a semi-circle.

"I love you," Harry said softly, tracing the outline of the blond boy's lips.

Draco smirked and grabbed his hand, kissing the soft skin. "I know."

_I know._

That was the only sentence that Harry would ever hear after saying his three most important words at the end of the night. He would never hear the same from the sneaky slytherin, he would never hear an 'I love you too'

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Draco sneered, dropping the hand that he had just kissed. The blond boy didn't even wait for an answer; instead he stormed out of the room. Slamming the door behind him.

This is how it went. This is how he said it must be. Harry smiled sadly; he wanted to tell everybody he was in love. He wanted to tell Hermione, to tell Ron. To tell those disgusting slytherin girls that wrapped their arms around his lover like he was theirs. If only they knew…if only they knew that their slytherin prince was already taken by the person they were supposed to hate.

But that's not what Draco wanted…

Draco told him it was not possible. Their confections would ruin all. Most of all their reputations. "Just think about what my father would think," The slytherin would say. But the truth was that Draco's father had died. Voldemort had killed him because the man had not succeeded in capturing Ron. The sentence was just an excuse.

_He's just scared _Harry thought, _He's scared to tell everyone he loves me._

But did he?

XxX

"Potter!" Draco smirked, walking up to him. His slytherin 'so called friends' walking behind him. Practically kissing the back of his feet. "Why the glum face? Finally realize your parents have died? Weaklings I say, father had told me they begged for death!"

Why did it hurt?

It was all an act. Harry knew. They had to pretend to hate each other or people would get suspicious. But the words still stung…the harsh words his lover would say to him. The harsh words he would say back.

Did Draco hurt as much as he did?

When they had to fight.

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry snapped back angrily. But his eyes said differently, they held sadness and love. "At least my parents died for me. Unlike your father. He died because he couldn't even capture Ron."

Draco didn't even flinch at the comment, like he would have. Instead he kept smirking like it was no big deal. Didn't he care? Didn't Draco care when he had to insult him? Or was he just really good at acting?

"Where's the mudblood?" Draco spat, "And the Weasel? Off snogging I suppose. Leaving you all behind. Some friends you have. They probably started seeing the light in things and finally realized that you're just a nuisance."

Ouch.

That one hurt too.

They all hurt.

"…At least my friends are real Malfoy." Harry spat back.

Draco didn't care.

He knew the insult was true after all.

But still…didn't the slytherin hurt?

Didn't he cry?

_Like I have._

The next day, Harry got ready happily. Today was the day he would meet Draco. They planned to meet at the bench behind Zonko's. He was excited. It wasn't often that the slytherin would walk by him in public. Of course if anyone from school saw they would immediately start arguing so it looked normal. Was it even normal? To have to pretend…to hate your lover?

"Harry, do you want to go to the three broomsticks with me?" Hermione asked in the carriage. The ride was ten minutes. But when you were excited, it felt much longer. "Ron, got sick from eating to much chocolate frogs, so he couldn't come. Will-Harry are you listening to me?"

"Y-yeah," Harry smiled at his best friend, "Of course. But…I've got…Christmas shopping to do. And I can't have you there. When I buy your presents."

Hermione gave him a concerned look, "Harry, Christmas is in a month."

His excuses were becoming lamer.

As he started to fade away from his friends.

Toward Draco.

Harry gave her the best grin he could muster. "I wanted to start early so I don't procrastinate like last year." Hermione seemed to believe his answer; she nodded and started reading an article about werewolves and how they ate differently from regular wolves.

It would be much easier...if he didn't have to lie.

If he could just say 'I'm going to spend some time with Draco'

But that's not how Draco wanted it.

No.

'We need to hide'

That's what he would say.

'It's dangerous.'

_What was so dangerous in loving someone?_

Harry sighed, taking a seat in the bench he was supposed to meet Draco in. Normally the slytherin was early. Normally he was the one who was late. And the snake would say 'Potter you're late'

Not today.

Draco wasn't here yet.

Where was he?

Harry glanced around for any sign off a blond head. There was none.

Why did Draco and he have to hide?

If they told, would it make such a difference?

The Slytherins already hated him.

And the Gryffindors already hated Draco.

What would change?

Ten minutes past. And there was no sign off the slytherin.

_Still I wait._

_Because I love him._

What did he love about Draco?

The boy was cruel, mean and selfish.

Did he even love him back?

The question rung through Harry's mind.

Did he?

What if he didn't?

What was it that they had?

Was it nothing?

"I love him," Harry said softly, looking up at the sky. "I love him."

_But does he…love me?_

The only time Draco was nice to him was in that room. No where else. Was that love? The blond would insult him, hurt him, hit him. Was that love? _"Finally realize your parents are dead Potter?" _That was a common insult he would use. If someone loved you, would they say that?

_He doesn't love you._

It was pouring rain. And still Harry sat in the bench. His body soaked, his hair matted on his head. He waited for two hours. In the soaking rain.

And still Draco didn't show.

He didn't care.

Did he?

Harry finally stood up with shaking legs. He looked up toward the sky. The drops of rain running down his face…mixing with his tears.

_If you don't love me._

_Then I won't love you either. _

xXx

Harry walked around the Hogwarts grounds. His body still soaking. His eyes still crying. He had never thought about what Draco and he was. He just thought they loved each other.

But he was wrong.

"Hey Potter!"

The voice rang through his head.

Harry slowly turned around and saw The Slytherin Prince. Sitting in a tree. With his Slytherins all surrounding him at the bottom. Draco jumped off of the spot where he sat and took a few steps forward with a smirk on his face.

"You know how stupid you look, dripping all over the place?"

This was it.

No more.

Harry glared at him. Love would never be in his eyes again. At least not directed to him. Instead there was hate.

Did the slytherin see it?

The hate he held for him?

Probably not.

Harry walked over to him angrily. And pushed him hard in the chest. "Where were you?" Draco stumbled back in surprise. A flash of something crossed his eyes, but Harry didn't see it.

"What do you mean Potter?" Draco growled, angry that he pushed him.

"I waited!" Harry yelled, pushing him more. "I waited two hours for you! I waited two hours for you in the rain! Where were you!"

He didn't even wait for Draco to answer.

"Well you know what Draco?" Harry continued, "I'm glad you didn't come! Because…because I did a lot of thinking. And-and I'm exhausted! I'm done! I'm ending it!"

Harry took a deep breath and looked deep into Draco's gray eyes.

The boy he loves.

The boy he used to love.

"I love you no more."

End

**A/N: Okay this is the first slash I've ever written. I wrote this because I was listening to a very sad song, that I really loved. The Lyrics fit perfectly; the main part of the song says 'I love you no more.' That's why I made it the last sentence.**

**Okay as I said this is my first slash, so please don't be mad at me if you don't like it. **

**Please review.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
